Stolen
by ChasingApril42
Summary: The day Jade realized she was in love with Beck.  "I can feel your heartbeat." "Really? What's it feel like?" "It's speeding up."


**A/N: So, this is a oneshot that just kinda came to me today. I worked on how I would write it all day, and I think I'm finally satisfied with how it came out. I know that this could potentially become a multi-chapter fic, but for not it is a oneshot. If I get five or more reviews asking for it to become multi, then I will consider making it but, for now, enjoy my oneshot called Stolen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any way, shape, or form. But I do own Derrick(who you will find out about soon enough!)**

Jade was walking down the crowded hallways of Hollywood Arts after what felt like the longest day of school all year. She was completely exhausted, and all she really wanted was a great big nap. The students in the hallway practically separated as she walked through the crowds of people. Like Moses parting the Red Sea. Because everyone knew her name. Everyone knew that she was the most talented person in the school. Both singer and actress. Jade went to her locker, and ditched all of her textbooks.

'_No way am I doing any homework tonight.' _She thought to herself. She grabbed her keys and her Pear Pod out of her backpack, and turned to leave. As she was walking down the hallway, she sighed as she remembered the previous events of the day.

"_Hey, Jade! Come here!" Derrick called across the room. Derrick was a boy a few months younger than Jade. They had a few classes together, and Jade was falling. Fast. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone. Jade's heart fluttered when she heard his voice, but she played it cool, and got up and went over to Derrick and his friends._

"_What? Jade asked. Not harshly, but not softly either. Derrick smiled as he spoke. _

"_Did you watch the new How I Met Your Mother last night?" He asked. Jade smiled softly, and Derrick continued smiling, as their conversation continued. _

__

_Later, Jade and Derrick were skipping class in the auditorium, laying side by side on the stage. They stared up at the dark ceiling. They had been playing and laughing when they first arrived in the nearly pitched black room until they decided to just lay down and talk. Jade pointed up at the ceiling._

"_It's so dark, you can't even see where the ceiling ends." Jade stated. As she went to put her hand down, Derrick grabbed it in his, and held it to his chest. They sat like that for a while in silence, until Jade rolled over to look Derrick in the eyes._

"_What are you thinking about?" She asked softly, not trying to be quiet, but trying to be gentle. Derrick smiled softly, and released her hand. _

"_What do you think of Cat?" He asked out of the blue. Jade noticed the way she suddenly felt empty without his hand in hers, and she didn't like it. She was confused as she responded. _

"_I love Cat. She's a really good friend of mine. She's a very good person and she would never do anything to intentionally hurt anyone." Jade answered, speaking highly of Cat. They had just met and Jade, though she was supposed to be classic rude Jade, couldn't bring herself to talk ill of the red-head. "Why?" She added. She looked towards the guy of her dreams as he responded._

"_Because we've been kinda talking…" He hesitated before continuing. "And she told me she might have feelings for me. And I told her I might have feelings for her." Jade just sat there. The silence was deafening. _

"_I'm sorry, what?" She asked, sitting up from her laying position, breaking all eye contact. Derrick gulped._

"_We like each other." He said, looking guilty. _

_Jade was tough. She always had been. And she had been hesitant to let herself fall for the boy. So as he said those words that were meant for her, but weren't, she couldn't help but notice the wetness beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. _

"_Oh, that's cool." Jade said. "We should go. School's almost over." She said standing up and walking away/ She left without a glance back._

And that's how she ended up in the hallway. As she was walking, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Cat! Wait up!" The voice called. Jade watched as Derrick walked straight past her, right up to her new friend. Jade took a deep breath, and continued down the long hallway to the parking lot. At the end of the hallway, she saw a dark haired, good-looking tan boy leaning against the wall.

Beck Oliver.

Jade and Beck had been best friends for a couple years not, so she wasn't surprised when he walked right up upon noticing her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked in his naturally cool tone after noticing how upset she looked. Jade nodded.

"It's whatever." She mumbled. Beck held out his arms, expecting her to hug him. If it were anyone else, Jade would've yelled at them, and stormed away. But it wasn't. It was Beck. Her best friend. So she let him hold her as she struggled to maintain her composure.

After standing there for a while, Jade was startled as she realized she could hear a _thumping _noise.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Really?" He asked. "What's it sound like?"

Jade smiled as she tried to imitate the noise. "BumBum. BumBum. Bum—" Jade trailed off. "It's speeding up." She breathed softly. Beck squeezed her tightly before letting go of her completely.

"Awkward." He said. Jade was puzzled.

"What?" She asked.

"You weren't supposed to find out how much you make my heart race." Beck smiled, winked once, and strolled away.

Jade just stood there. She watched him the whole time he walked away down the hallway, until he disappeared around the corner. They briefly made eye contact as he turned. Jade nodded her head, and smiled a dazzling smile, which Beck returned fully. After he was gone, Jade was frozen.

Because that empty feeling she had in the auditorium when Derrick ripped her heart out? That was gone. And Jade knew without a doubt that it was all because of the tan boy. Her best friend. The one who knew her better than anyone else.

The boy who stole her heart while she was listening to his.

**A/N: So, please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
